


[Cover Art] for bittergreen's "Thirst"

by livloveel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livloveel/pseuds/livloveel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you'll follow me on <a href="http://cupidford.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> - new artwork/fics/etc added every day!</p></blockquote>





	[Cover Art] for bittergreen's "Thirst"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thirst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871301) by [bittergreens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergreens/pseuds/bittergreens). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=1251cwh)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll follow me on [Tumblr](http://cupidford.tumblr.com/) \- new artwork/fics/etc added every day!


End file.
